Un quelque chose de sensuel
by Swato
Summary: Stiles attache Derek. Des chaines solides. Derek se laisse faire pour une fois et il a bien l'intention d'en profiter. Sterek


**Titre:** Un quelque chose de sensuel

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé:** Stiles attache Derek. Des chaines solides. Derek se laisse faire pour une fois et il a bien l'intention d'en profiter. Sterek

**Note:** Spoil saison 1, saison 2

**Note 2 :** Je tiens à vous prévenir que si j'ai mis cette fic en **rating M**, c'est uniquement par précaution.

Donc pas de: _ehhhh ! ! ! Pas de lemon ! ? !_ parce qu'il n'y en aura pas... jamais dans mes fics d'ailleurs, plus maintenant ^^

Je m'y suis essayé, j'ai découvert à quel point j'étais mal à l'aise avec ça, alors maintenant niet.

**Note 3 :** Décidément, c'est la fête des notes lool. Cette idée m'est venue grâce à _'un truc'_ entre Lasurvolte et moi, j'ai décidé d'approfondir l'idée ... Donc c'est grâce à elle si j'ai écrit ça ! Lol

.

* * *

.

**Un quelque chose de sensuel  
**

.

.

.

En soit, c'était déjà extraordinaire que Derek lui ait permit de faire une chose pareille. Stiles sourit malicieusement. Il adorait cette situation et la savourait d'autant plus en constatant que Derek lui même commençait à y prendre plaisir et à oublier sa réticence. Le loup garou soupira.

« Stiles, souffla t-il. »

Stiles sentit un frisson brulant lui remonter le long de l'échine. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être si sensible aux sons qu'il produisait, mais Derek soufflant son prénom d'une voix si chaude, rauque et envieuse lui retournait les sangs. Stiles laissa trainer ses lèvres sur la clavicule de Derek et remonta doucement dans son cou, déposant baisers et morsures légères sur sa peau tendre et brulante. Il eut un sourire en entendant les chaines cliqueter et son souffle s'accélérer. Stiles effleura tendrement le ventre tendu et frissonnant du bout de ses doigts et colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de Derek.

« Oui, Derek ? murmura t-il. »

Stiles vit les cheveux de Derek se dresser sur sa nuque alors que son souffle se répercutait sur la peau fine de son cou. La tentation de le maintenir dans cet état - entre envie de résister et envie de céder - était terriblement attrayante. Avoir Derek à sa merci était une première et il se redressa pour mieux profiter de la vue incroyable qui s'offrait à lui.

Les yeux de Derek le dardaient avec un mélange d'irritation et de plaisir, les muscles de ses bras étaient saillants, preuve qu'il essayait de se débattre et de se défaire de ses chaines. Chaines que Stiles lui avait mit avec son consentement mais qui semblaient le torturer au fils des minutes qui passaient. Stiles passa tendrement ses doigts sur les lèvres de Derek plissées avec mécontentement. A califourchon sur lui, tous les deux nu, Stiles prit le temps de sentir la chaleur de Derek se diffuser à son propre corps, l'irradiant presque de ses intentions toutes sauf catholiques.

Derek était magnifique, personne ne pouvait lui enlever cela. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses épaules larges, sa carrure développée qu'il ne se lassait pas de parcourir de ses doigts. Son regard glissa sur le torse de Derek, ses doigts empruntant le même chemin que ses yeux, traçant les abdominaux qui ressortaient sous la peau tendue du plat de la main avec précision et légèreté. Stiles le regardait sans pudeur aucune et Derek respira plus fort, subissant son examen minutieux sans broncher tandis qu'il rêvait de tirer sur les chaines pour s'en débarrasser. La main de Stiles suivit la courbure de sa cuisse musclée et il sourit quand Derek ferma les yeux et passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Tout était dans la suggestion, les attouchements de l'adolescent n'avait rien de vulgaires ou d'osés, il se contentait juste de le toucher comme si c'était la première fois qu'il découvrait son corps, et c'est ce qui affectait profondément Derek.

Alors même que Derek était attaché, Stiles pouvait sentir l'aura dangereuse et tentatrice qui l'entourait en permanence et ce quelle que soit la situation. C'était comme si Derek lui envoyait un condensé de toute ses pensées rien qu'en croisant son regard. Stiles voyait dans ses yeux les étreintes chaudes, la sueur, l'envie, le plaisir, la luxure, toutes les choses qu'il voulait lui faire, les cris, les soupirs et les grognements étranglés... Et il se retrouvait tremblant parce que n'étant qu'un faible humain - comme le disait souvent Derek - il ne pouvait qu'encaisser toute ces envies du mieux qu'il pouvait, s'efforçant à les mettre dans un coin de sa tête pour continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit.

Et il ne céderait pas.

Stiles voulait Derek à sa merci, sans défense pour une fois. Ce n'était pas une question de supériorité ou de soumission. Stiles estimait ça comme une preuve de confiance que Derek lui accordait. Et il se sentait d'autant plus heureux que le loup garou s'y soit plié.

Stiles secoua la tête et sortit de sa contemplation quand Derek tira vivement sur la chaine, comme pour le sortir de ses pensées. Il lui envoya un sourire désolé et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Derek leva la tête pour faire durer ce baiser le plus longtemps possible. Stiles caressa sa joue.

« Je t'ai pas oublié..., le rassura t-il. »

Stiles fit glisser ses mains le long de ses cotes en un doux effleurement et remonta pour parcourir ses bras avant d'entremêler leurs doigts. Derek tressaillit et entrouvrit la bouche sur une respiration haletante. Il se fit la remarque que Derek devait vraiment l'aimer pour lui passer tout ses caprices. Son cœur se serra agréablement et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans la façon dont leurs corps se touchaient, se cherchaient, s'effleuraient... Cela faisait presque un an et jamais la passion qu'il y avait entre eux ne les avaient quittés.

Stiles s'affaissa un peu contre Derek à cause de la boule brulante qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre. Il se sentait soudainement faible, prisonniers de ce qu'il ressentait et de ce corps brulant qui se trouvait sous lui.

Il ne s'était pas vu devenir esclave de son désir en commençant ce jeu dangereux. Encore moins esclave de Derek alors que ce n'était même pas lui qui était attaché au lit par des chaines solides. Derek appuya sa tête contre la sienne, collant affectueusement sa joue contre son crane.

« Ça va ? demanda t-il. »

Stiles haleta, son cœur cognait fort contre ses cotes et tout son être le poussait à en finir, à enfin coucher avec Derek pour éteindre la flamme qui embrasait son sang et allumait son envie. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du loup garou et respira à plein poumons son odeur avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour embrasser et gouter sa peau de sa langue. Derek se cambra et grogna sourdement sous lui, son dos décollant du matelas, surpris par l'assaut.

« Enfoiré, gronda t-il.

- Hmm... moi aussi je t'aime, sourit-il. »

Stiles mordilla encore sa peau, totalement collé contre lui et ses mains tracèrent des cercles sur le ventre de Derek comme pour l'apaiser. Mais ses gestes eurent l'effet inverse sur lui et au lieu de le calmer l'agitèrent d'autant plus.

« Stiles... J'ai envie de toi, soupira t-il chaudement. »

Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour et il céda. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, torturer délicieusement Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie... Mais il avait un tempérament vif et emporté. Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent qui plus est. Il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre indéfiniment. Derek le voulait, c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux.

* * *

Quand la brulure qui parcourait son corps se transforma en douce chaleur, Stiles soupira et se pencha pour embrasser Derek. Son corps tremblait encore doucement sur celui de Derek. Il avait des fourmillements dans chacun de ses membres et ne se rappelait plus comment faire pour parler ou ne serait-ce que respirer convenablement. Il se décala pour reprendre son souffle. Derek était à peu près dans le même état que lui, ses mains remontées au dessus de sa tête se crispaient et ses bras se contractaient encore, comme si il avait voulu le serrer fort contre lui.

« Détaches-moi. »

Stiles ne se trompa pas sur la nature de ses mots, c'était bel et bien un ordre. Pas vexé le moins du monde, il embrassa sa joue et défit lentement les chaines. Les bras de Derek étaient endoloris et il les lui replaça le long du corps, massant doucement ses poignets meurtris. Le loup garou soupira de ses attentions et se laissa faire avec complaisance. Il adorait le comportement de Derek quand ils étaient seuls. Il semblait enlever son habit d'alpha inflexible pour se montrer tel qu'il était, jamais Stiles n'avait aimé quelqu'un à ce point, dans son entièreté. Stiles attrapa délicatement le poignet de Derek et le monta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser délicatement, il fit de même avec l'autre.

Derek était quelqu'un d'autoritaire, de râleur mais il était aussi terriblement protecteur envers ceux qu'il estimait être de sa famille. Derek était doux, attentionné, provocateur parfois... et il était à lui. C'était une conception bizarre que celle de la propriété. Stiles ne voyait pas Derek comme un objet, mais il était **à lui** et malheur à ceux qui prétendaient le contraire. Il avait beau être humain: qui veut les fins veut les moyens.

Stiles sursauta quand Derek roula brusquement pour se retrouver sur lui. Il sourit quand il plaqua ses poignets contre le matelas et haussa les sourcils.

« Je te savais pas rancunier, plaisanta t-il. »

Derek se pencha et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Stiles soupira quand il se reposa contre lui, collant son corps chaud contre le sien.

« J'en conclus que tu as apprécié ? murmura t-il. »

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa bouche se perdait dans son cou et Stiles sourit, se sentant incroyablement bien. Il défit lentement la prise de Derek sur ses poignets et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Derek le serra contre lui et Stiles n'hésita pas une seconde avant de blottir sa tête dans son cou. Sa spontanéité étonnait toujours le loup garou qui se sentait touché par l'affection que Stiles lui portait.

« Hm... Ça me donne plein d'idée..., chuchota t-il à son oreille. »

Stiles en frissonna d'avance et resserra ses bras autour de Derek, caressant ses cheveux humides. Il fit glisser sa main le long du dos de Derek en un geste réconfortant. Le loup garou râlait toujours un peu quand il était tendre après avoir fait l'amour, mais il savait que si Derek râlait c'était pour cacher sa gêne et le fait qu'il adorait secrètement ça.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Stiles, parce qu'au fur et à mesure des caresses, les grognements de Derek cessaient et il arrêtait de faire semblant pour juste profiter. Ce jour-ci ne fit donc pas exception à la règle, Derek grogna un peu, puis cessa de râler et resta juste comme il était, la tête dans son cou et pesant de tout son poids sur lui.

Stiles sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux.

« Stiles... Tu dors ?

- Pas encore. Mais ça va pas tarder alors si tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire tu ferais mieux de le dire maintenant, dit-il doucement. »

Derek grogna et le mordit légèrement à l'épaule comme pour le punir de sa sagacité. Le loup garou soupira.

« Je t'aime, juste ça, finit-il par dire. »

Stiles rouvrit les yeux, surpris par le ton détaché de Derek, comme si il lui avait juste dit qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Stiles caressa sa joue en essayant de le regarder mais il avait fermé les yeux. Il sourit. Encore un moyen que Derek avait trouvé pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sa gêne. Stiles ne fit mention de rien et referma les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il juste. »

Il sentit Derek tressaillir contre lui et son sourire s'élargit. Derek était bien plus sensible que ce qu'il voulait le laisser croire. Et il avait toute une vie pour trouver à quel point il l'était.

.

**- Fin -**

.**  
**

* * *

Fiiiiin !

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Je sais que la review mord certaines personnes alors pour ces personnes là je leurs demanderais juste d'être courageux/ses afin de supporter cette épreuve !

A la prochaine :-)


End file.
